A Everlasting Romance
by john cena is the best
Summary: Zoe was a new girl to Readmeans high. Little did she know going to this high school would change her life forever.
1. The Family

A Everlasting Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars, just the oc's.**

Chapter one – the Family

Zoe was a quiet girl who attended Ridgemend high school. She was a beautiful 18 yr old girl with naturally blonde hair but as she hated blonde hair she would dye it a chocolate brown colour. She had the most charming green eyes anyone had ever seen. Across her nose and cheeks were scattered freckles.

Zoe lived with her mum named Ann and her dad named Luke. Ann was a stay at home housewife and Luke was a police officer for 20 years. Ann and Luke had been high school sweethearts, they had meet the first day of high school and a year later had become boyfriend and girlfriend. Luke and Ann attended a high school called Readmeans high, all the way through school Luke had played in the schools football team and it was the last three years that he had became the teams captain. Ann was a quiet girl that loved to support Luke in everything he did.

Everyone was shocked when they found out that Ann and Luke were together because in high school it is not common for popular people to date (let alone hang out) with non popular people, but Luke and Ann stayed strong all the way through high school and when they were 19 years old they both got married, which they thought would be the happiest day of their lives only to find that this wasn't that day, in fact Luke and Ann had many days which was the happiest days of their lives, two of them being when Ann gave birth to their son named Luke Jr. and two years later their daughter Zoe.

Luke and Ann's family were your typical family with Luke Jr. being closest to Ann and Zoe being closest to Luke. Luke Jr. had left school and got married to his high school sweetheart Jackie, they had a son also called Luke Jr. the day that Luke Jr. the 2nd was born was also one of Luke and Ann's happiest days. Luke Jr. the 2nd has just turned three years old and was attending Ridgemend Infants School; here he was making great progress in his work and reading and writing abilities. Luke Jr. the 2nd loves his aunty Zoe a lot and was very close to her as she had always babysat for Luke Jr. and Jackie when ever they wanted to go out and she would also try to involve Luke Jr. the 2nd in a lot of her activities that she was doing.

This annoyed Zoe's current boyfriend Liam as he hated Luke Jr. the 2nd. Liam and Zoe have been together for nine months, Liam was the captain of the schools football team, and Zoe was a quiet girl who just wanted to get all her work done so that she could enjoy the rest of her life. Liam hated this but didn't say anything to Zoe as he through if he did he may lose her. He never did love Zoe and was only with her because she made him look good, where as Zoe loved Liam and through Liam loved her back.

Zoe didn't have many friends but the ones she did have were called; Kellie, Vicky. A., Natasha, Juhi, Vicky.M. , Charlotte and Jane. She had been friends with these girls since they all had joined Ridgemend.

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was not very long, but I promise to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading this story so far and I would like you to review it or give me some ideas to improve it please. Next chapter the worst day that could happen.**


	2. The worst day that could happen

A Everlasting Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars, just the oc's.**

Chapter two – The worst day that could happen

It was a cold winter's morning when Zoe's alarm clock went off, this stirred Zoe from the great dream she was having about her meeting her dream man and them settling down and having a family. Zoe switched off her alarm clock and tried going back to sleep, but something was stopping her from doing so and that was her dad pounding at the door telling her if she didn't get up soon she would be late for school and he would be late for work.

Zoe slowly crawled out of her bed and went to have a shower, after the shower she started getting dressed with a smile on her face as she realised that today was her nine month anniversary with Liam, she was wondering what they were going to do to celebrate this occasion. As Zoe was upstairs getting ready Luke was in the kitchen with Ann.

"Do you think something weird is going on in Zoe's and Liam's relationship?" asked Luke.

"No why do you ask?" answers Ann.

"Well I'm not being funny but I don't understand why I have to keep taking Zoe to school if Liam drives, I mean when me and you were at school I would always take you in and drop you off home so I don't understand why Liam is not doing that for Zoe if he loves her like he says he does" says Luke.

"Yeah that is true, I never really through of that." Ann said

"Ready?" Zoe asked as she was now ready to go.

"Yep let's go" says Luke.

So Zoe and Luke each give Ann a kiss on the cheek and say good bye for the day. The drive to the school is a quiet one as Luke is thinking about what the day will hold for him and Zoe is still thinking about things she can do to make hers and Liam's nine month anniversary a good one as recently he hasn't seemed interested in hanging out with her, but she thinks nothing of it.

"Have a good day sweetheart and I will pick you up normal time yeah?" asks Luke

"Thanks dad have a good day and be careful ok, yep normal time thanks dad, love you" replies Zoe

"I will try and love you too" Luke replies.

Zoe gets out of the car and starts to walk off as Luke pulls away and off to work. As Zoe walks into her class room she sees something she didn't ever want to see and that was Liam kissing another girl, this really upset her but it was what she see next that made the whole situation worse and that was the girl Liam was kissing was one of her best friends Vicky.M. (Also known as Vix). But Zoe just stood there not making a sound as Liam was promising Vix that when the fun fair is in town next he will take her instead of Zoe. This meant a lot to Vix as the fun fair was next in town a month and a half away and it was custom for the students from Ridgemend high and Readmeans high to go to the fun fairs when they are in town. This broke Zoe's heart even more as the first day the fun fair is in town is Zoe's birthday and they were supposed to go to that together. But Zoe being so shocked at what she was hearing and seeing still stood there, neither Vix nor Liam knew she was there so when Liam turned round to go to his class started walking and bumped into Zoe it was a big shock for him too.

"Hiya baby, how are you?" says Liam as if he is the innocent party in it all

"Don't hiya me and how am I? Well I'm just perfect I come into my class and see my boyfriend kissing and promising another girl and you know what makes it worse is that the other girl is supposed to be one of my best friends. How could you?" cries Zoe.

"Baby I don't know what your talking about please can you calm down for a second and let me explain what you see please?" answered Liam

"Please don't baby me ok you know for well what I'm talking about and no I'm not going to calm down ok you don't need to explain anything, I'll do the explaining here and that explaining is that we are through I cant believe I trusted you, how long has this been going on for ? you know what don't bother answering my question I really hope you two are happy together and Vicky our friendship is through so don't bother talking to me again. I can't believe you two!!!!" cried Zoe.

After Zoe had said that she ran out of the classroom and out of the school all the while Liam and Vicky was running after her trying to persuade her to stop so that they could explain, but all Zoe wanted them to do was go away but they wouldn't so as she was running she pulled out her mobile phone and called her dad.

"Hello" says Luke

"Daddy please can you pick me up from school?" says Zoe while she was crying

"Sweetheart what's wrong? I'm on my way" Luke says worried about his daughter

"Please daddy I will tell you in the car" cried Zoe

"Ok sweetheart I will be there in ten minutes. I got to go speak to you soon bye" Luke said

By this time Liam and Vicky had gave up running after her as their lessons had started. She just couldn't understand why this was happing to her; she thought he loved her she thought he cared about her. She just felt like her world had come crashing down and that no one cared about her. She was still sat on the bench thinking about how she will cope now her heart has been shattered into millions of pieces when Luke turned up.

"Princess are you ok?" asked Luke who was know worried out of his mind

"No daddy, I...I....I "cried Zoe

"Hey, hey calm down princess its ok daddy's here" Luke said while giving Zoe a hug and trying to calm her down

"Daddy I caught Liam cheating on me with one of my best friends and I don't know what to do daddy I really don't" cried Zoe

"Oh no princess I'm so sorry to hear that, come on let me get you home where you can rest for the rest of the day ok" Luke said sympathetically

"Ok thank you daddy I don't think I can stand being in this school today it's just so upsetting" cried Zoe

Luke didn't say anything he just carried on driving, he was just so angry with Liam, how could he break his daughter's heart and get away with it.

When they got home Ann was watching bob the builder with Luke Jr. the 2nd, when she saw Zoe crying she immediately got up and ran to Zoe.

"What's wrong princess please tell me?" Ann asked worried

"Oh mum I caught Liam cheating on me with Vicky. How could he do it I loved him so much I loved him." Cried Zoe who by now was in hysterics

"Oh no I'm so sorry princess" Ann said sympathetically

"Why don't you go lay down for a little while and maybe you will feel a bit better after ok" said Luke

"Ok I guess I will be thinking more clearly if I get some sleep" Zoe said trying to calm herself down

"Ok princess" Ann and Luke said

Zoe then went upstairs but before she tired getting some sleep she decided to have a relaxing bath to try and ease the pain she was feeling even through she knew the pain may never go as she really loved him. While she was having a bath she began to think that the only way to get over the pain she is feeling is to leave. So when she got out of the bath she wrote a quick note to herself to remind her to ask her parents if she can leave the school and go to another one. Once she had done the note she went to bed hoping to get some sleep but woke up one hour later to find that she couldn't sleep she was just to upset.

Zoe then went downstairs to find that her dad had gone to work and Luke Jr. the 2nd had gone home. She then saw that her mum was in the kitchen.

"Would you like some hot chocolate sweet heart?" asked her mum

"Yes please" Zoe quietly said

Once she had sat down Zoe and her mum started talking

"How come Luke Jr. was home, shouldn't he have been at school?" asked Zoe

"Oh he wasn't feeling well so Luke Jr. and Jackie decided to keep him home but Jackie then realised that she had a doctors appointment so asked if I could baby-sit, which I said of course I could" Ann said with a chuckle at the last bit.

"Oh right ok ... mum can I ask you a question please?" Zoe asked quietly

"Of course you can sweetheart what's wrong?" Ann said while tucking a piece of Zoe's hair behind her ear.

"Mum I was wondering if I could move school, it's because I just don't feel that I will get over Liam if I stay at that school" Zoe said

"Umm let me talk to your dad and I will let you know ok. But don't let Liam get in your way he isn't worth it, he will soon realise what a great girl he's lost" said Ann

"Ok" Zoe said this being not the answer she wanted to hear as she wanted her mum to agree with her, and she had a feeling her dad wouldn't let her.

The rest of that day went slowly for Zoe as she didn't know what her life would be like now without Liam, but then she thought well at least dad is letting me move school maybe I will meet a guy that will truly love me and not cheat on me but I will highly doubt that.

It took Zoe a long time to get to sleep that night as all she could do is cry which in the end got her to sleep and all she could dream of was how Liam broke her heart.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading the story so far and I would like you to review it or give me some ideas to improve it please. Next chapter is the viewing.**


	3. The Viewing

A Everlasting Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars, just the oc's.**

Chapter three – the Viewing

Zoe woke up to another banging session at her door it was her dad shouting;

"You better get up as we only have one hour to get ready and get down to Readmeans high for the viewing"

"Ok dad I will be ready soon" Zoe said

Zoe had totally forgot that she had to view Readmeans high today, so she jumped out of bed and got in the shower. While in the shower her thoughts went back to last week and how she was betrayed, but she has also come to realise that she shouldn't be bothered as he is not worth it, so she started to take her parents advice and move on and she has found that taking this advice has helped her get more sleep. She has also realised that due to that incident she has come to realise who her true friends are and that is Kellie. The way she come to realise this is as the others had a go at her due to not forgiving Vicky when she was truly sorry, but Zoe thought how the hell can she be sorry when she was still with Liam, but then she also thought that those two would make a great couple as they both only think about themselves.

30 minutes later she walked downstairs dressed in a pair of black combat trousers and a nice vest top and meet her mum and dad in the kitchen. It took 10 minutes to drive to Readmeans high and as they pulled into the car park Zoe realised that she wanted to come to this school.

"Oh baby this school hasn't changed much since we came here" said Ann with some excitement in her voice.

"I have to agree with you there baby, lets go in then before we are late" agreed Luke

"I love it here already please can I come here mum and dad pretty please?" begged Zoe

"Of course we want you to be happy princess but I think before me and your mum agrees to anything we should at least have a look around and get some information about it ok" explained Luke

"Ok I guess so" Zoe sighed

"Oh sweetheart don't worry I'm sure me and your father will let you come here but we just want to make sure it's the right place before we send you here that's all ok" explained Ann

"Ok" Zoe agreed

They had walked into the reception and greeted the head master

"Hiya my names Mr Richwood and I'm the headmaster of Readmeans high, it's a pleasure to show you around this great High school and we hope to meet your needs for you to come here" greeted Mr. Richwood.

"Hiya Mr Richwood my names Luke Beckwood, this is my wife Ann Beckwood and this is my daughter Zoe Beckwood it's a pleasure to meet you and I got to admit my daughter has already feel in love with Readmeans high" greeted Luke

"I'm glad to hear that. The first thing we are going to do is show you around the school then we will give you information and if you have already made a decision then we can proceed in the application" smiled Mr Richwood.

"Thank you so much Mr Richwood. I have to admit that this place hasn't changed one bit since we have been here" said Ann

"Yes I have to agree with you Mrs Beckwood and I am glad that you and Mr Beckwood has recommended us to your daughter it means a lot to this school" smiled Mr Richwood

Thirty minutes into the tour around the high school is when Zoe noticed him and he noticed her. Zoe thought to herself what a most handsome guy I have ever seen, with his charming blue eyes and blondey-brown hair, and oh when he smiles those beautiful dimples and those sexy muscles. As she was thinking more it was time for them to go back to the office.

"And I didn't even get his name" sighed Zoe making sure no one heard her saying that

After the tour around the school they all walked back into Mr Richwood's office and all sat down around the desk.

"So Zoe how do you like the school then?" asked Mr Richwood

"I love it here its way better then the school I go to and one of the great things about this school is they have more choice for what sports to do" replied Zoe with a big smile on her face

"Well sweetheart would you like to come to this school?" Luke asked smiling knowing that his princess was happy.

"Oh daddy I would love to come here" replied Zoe with a hint of excitement in her voice

"Great then is it ok to fill out the application form for Zoe then? And what is the waiting period for someone to be able to join?" asked Ann

"Well if Zoe wants she can fill the forms out now and we can guarantee that Zoe gets in by the end of the week" smiled Mr Richwood answering Ann's questions

"Ok I would love to get into this school as soon as so thank you so much Mr Richwood that means a lot thank you" smiled Zoe while replying

After this was said Zoe started filling in the application form while Mr Richwood was going over things with Ann and Luke. After all this was done they all said their goodbyes and left the school.

"You know what, I fancy some lunch what about you two?" asked Ann

"Yes please" replied Luke and Zoe at the same time

So they all went to the nearest restaurant and had lunch and then went out shopping for all the bits Zoe needed for Readmeans high.

"Oh yes I may get to meet that hot guy again" Zoe said with a smile on her face thinking that she said it so no one could hear her but her mum had actually heard her but decided not to say anything as she knew her daughter was finally happy.

Zoe found that the day went by so slowly but she put this down to the excitement of joining a new school. She then decided to have a bath then went to bed falling asleep with a smile on here face.

**Authors Note Thank you for reading the story so far and I would like you to review it or give me some ideas to improve it please. Next chapter is ****the week leading up to the first day****.**


	4. The Week Leading Up To The First Day

A Everlasting Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars, just the oc's.**

Chapter Four – The Week Leading Up To The First Day

Zoe woke up the next day to realise that she still had to go to school; this dampened her spirit as she really didn't want to go back and have to face Liam and Vicky. But she decided to make sure she kept her chin up and ignore them as they didn't deserve her attention and plus she was not going to deny that she had feelings for that other guy who's name she did not know.

while she was having a shower she came to realise that he wouldn't like her anyway who would when there was better girls out in that school and he could have any of them and she bet he would choose them over her any day. This really upset her as she thought she would be single for the rest of her life, little did she know about the feelings he was going through about her.

An hour later Zoe walked in to the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice pink belly top. You could clearly see that she had been crying and this didn't go unnoticed by her parents, who didn't say anything as they had a feeling that it was due to her having to see Liam again when she goes back to school. But Luke was beginning to think about putting her back in counselling lessons as he feels that what Liam has done to her has pushed her self esteem right down low.

"You ready to go princess?" asked Luke

"Dad do I really have to go please let me stay at home I really can't deal with seeing Liam and Vicky today I just feel so betrayed daddy how could they do this to me I thought they cared" cried Zoe now in a full breakdown.

"Yes you do princess you only have four days left till you leave that school then you go to Readmeans high I bet you're excited I would be if I was you. And all you need to do is take no notice of them two they don't deserve your attention your way better then them so show them that ok princess?" Luke answered

"Ok I guess your right I'll just hang out with Kellie and hold my head high just to prove I'm better then them, would that be the good thing to do?" Zoe asked

"Yep that definitely is the right thing to do princess" smiled Ann

Zoe smiled at her parents and walked out the front door while saying goodbye, soon after Luke followed her, they got into the car and drove to the school. The closer they got to the school the more Zoe was dreading going.

They got to the school in the shortest amount of time Zoe thought, but this wasn't true as they got there in the same amount of time as they usually do.

"Right her we are princess, now remember to keep your head held high and take no notice of those two and enjoy your day ok. I will pick you up normal time yeah? Have fun and take care" advised Luke

"Ok daddy I will try yep ok and you have fun and take care too ok love you daddy bye" said Zoe as she was getting out of the car

"Ok bye princess" Luke said before driving off.

Zoe sighed as she stood in front of the school

"Here we are what a great day it's going to be" Zoe said sarcastically

She then started to walk up into the building ignoring all the stares she was getting from people, until she bumped into someone familiar. It was her best friend Kellie. Kellie was a skinny girl who was a little taller then Zoe; she has brown hair with blonde highlights and a unique eye colour that being a mixture of blue and grey. Kellie is four days younger then Zoe but they always celebrate together.

"Hey sorry I didn't wait for you I didn't know if you were coming in today" said Kellie

"Hiya its ok don't worry. So how are you today?" asked Zoe

"Yeah I'm ok thanks, how are you?" asked Kellie

"I'm doing ok I guess" Zoe said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Hey don't worry about those two their not worth it ok" Kellie said trying her best to comfort Zoe

"Yeah your right I just don't understand why everyone keeps looking at me though, haven't they ever heard of anyone being cheated on?" asked Zoe not really understanding

"Yeah I know they are becoming very annoying, but they are also staring at you because they feel that you have betrayed this school" explained Kellie

"Why what have I done for them to think that?" asked Zoe

"Because you're going to Readmeans High" Kellie said

"How did they find that out I haven't told anyone about that yet as I only found out yesterday?" asked Zoe

"Liam see you coming out of the school and told everyone, you know how gossip spreads around here" Kellie said

"Oh yeah I know it spreads like a wildfire, your not going to stop being my friend because of it are you?" asked Zoe who was know worried that she may lose her best friend

"Of course not, it doesn't matter what school you go to I will always be your friend plus I think your really lucky as that school has more hot guys then this school has had put together" chuckled Kellie

This made Zoe and Kellie laugh, they decided that they were going to go and sit in there class as it was going to start soon and they had no where else to go. It was on the way to the class that Zoe decided to tell Kellie about that boy.

"Like guess what?" Zoe asked Kellie

"What's that?" asked Kellie

"I see the sexiest boy you could ever dream off yesterday" Zoe chuckled while she was day dreaming about all the possibilities

"No way really you are so lucky, what's his name?" asked Kellie

"That's the sad part as I never had the chance of getting his name" Zoe sighed still thinking that he would never like her anyway

"Oh what does he look like I might know him?" asked Kellie

"Umm he has blondey brown hair, the dazzling blue eyes and when he smiles he has these dimples which make him look even hotter. And he has a really nice body to, he's like wow. And how can you know him?" Zoe said with the biggest smile on her face you had ever seen

"Oh that sounds just like John. He goes to Readmeans High doesn't he?" asked Kellie

"Yep that is where I see him" replied Zoe

"Yeah that definitely is John then, I can get you his number if you want?" Kellie chuckled

"What you can't he won't even like me, trust me I know he can have any girl he wants and he definitely wouldn't want me" Zoe replied sadly

"Who told you that as they really don't know him then because John doesn't go by looks he goes by personality" Kellie replied

"I told myself that as I highly doubt he will like me. And how do you know him?" asked Zoe

"We shall see about that won't we? And I know him through Simon, they all hang out" replied Kellie

"Oh ok" Zoe said

"Yeah but there not close friends, I'm closer to John and his friends then Simon is" laughed Kellie

"Oh right ok" Zoe replied

After this conversation they turn to walk into the class room but then Zoe notices Vicky, Liam and her old friends in there talking to each other

"Remember just ignore them" whispered Kellie

Zoe heard that and decided that she will ignore them. So they walked into the class and sat down in their chairs, all the while the others were trying to talk to her.

"This is going to be a long day" Zoe thought to herself

"So Zoe are you busy tonight?" asked Kellie

"No why?" Zoe asked

"Do you want to come out to town tonight with me, Simon, John, Randy and Rey?" Kellie asked

"I would love to" replied Zoe with a big grin on her face as she knows she gets to see John again

"I knew you would say that, and who knows maybe something will go down with you and John" Kellie said with a grin on her face as she already knew that John liked Zoe

"I highly doubt that like I said he won't like me" Zoe said with doubt in her voice

"We'll see about that won't we and plus I'm going to be sorting out the outfit you are going to wear" Kellie replied

"Oh ok then" laughed Zoe

Liam did not like this as the thought of another guy touching Zoe made him so mad, but he knew he could do nothing about it.

The day seemed to go on forever Zoe thought as the last bell for the day rang. Zoe and Kellie said their goodbyes and went their separate ways as Kellie was going to go round Zoe's house once she had got her clothes.

Zoe got in her dads car with a smile on her face, this made her dad curious to what his daughter was happy about

"So how has your day been princess?" Luke asked

"It was ok I guess, how was your day then?" replied Zoe

"Yeah it was ok thanks, so what's making you smile then?" Luke asked curiously

"Oh nothing just that Liam was trying to talk to me so Kellie bought up a conversation about setting me up with another guy and you should have seen the look on his face it was priceless" Zoe laughed

"Oh right well that serves him right as he lost the greatest thing that could happen to him" Luke smiled

"Yeah, oh dad I'm going out tonight with Kellie and I don't know what time I will be home, is that ok?" asked Zoe hoping her dad would say its ok

"Of course its ok sweetheart" Luke said smiling as his princess was finally happy

"Thank you daddy" Zoe said and kissed her dad on the cheek

When they got home Zoe rushed upstairs to take a shower. While she was in the shower she thought to herself I finally know that guys name and the great thing is he may like me, but I must not build my hopes up as he more then likely won't like me. As Zoe was getting out of the shower there was a knock on her door, it was Kellie

"I have your outfit picked out" Kellie said

"Yep ok thank you" Zoe said

As Zoe left the bathroom Kellie held the outfit up so that Zoe could see it.

"Here you go John will love it" smiled Kellie

"He won't find it to slutty will he?" questioned Zoe thinking he would

"Nope, plus he knows we're all going out for a meal then the movies so he definitely won't mind" smiled Kellie knowing that John would love the outfit.

"Ok I trust you this time. So where we going to eat and what movie we going to see?" Zoe asked

"Were going to Travellers rest for the meal and then were going to watch The Proposal" replied Kellie

After Kellie said this to Zoe they got ready in record time which shocked Kellie. They then left Zoe's room and said their good byes to Zoe's parents and then left to meet the rest of the group.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading the story so far and I would like you to review it or give me some ideas to improve it please. Next chapter is The Evening Out. **


End file.
